


Intended

by AmeliaIsmills



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: Jon fled the wall before taking his vows when Maester Aemon tells him the truth of who he is. Dragon blood recognizes dragon blood. He flees to Essos where he joins his Aunt Daenerys, but things change when he suddenly goes into heat, emerging as an omega.Sigh. Anonymous commenting turned off. I don't tolerate kink shaming at all.Not looking for concrit. I write for fun in this world. My professional life is full of editing and this is just for pleasure.





	Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't comment if all you are going to comment is negativity. 
> 
> General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 
> 
> Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with. 
> 
> If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting. 
> 
> This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works.

“Aegon!” Daenerys’s voice seemed to bounce off the walls of the room Jon had been hiding in. He winced as his head seemed to pound even harder. Ghost whined at his feet and rubbed against him. 

“There you are,” his aunt came bustling in before halting abruptly and smelling the air. 

Jon whimpered without being able to control himself and Daenerys stepped forward towards him. He growled and Ghost responded by snapping at her. 

“You’re in heat,” his aunt said, somewhat sounding bemused, “We will need to find an alpha for you.”

Jon’s stomach turned over at the idea of an Alpha touching him. His aunt was a beta and she was causing him to want to back up, his instincts screaming  _ not hers, not his alpha  _ over and over again inside of him. 

“You are turned off by an alpha to help you through your heat? Aeg...that’s not normal for an unbonded omega ...” Daenerys mused even as she backed away from her nephew and his wolf. 

Jon took a deep breath and found his legs turning to jelly. Ghost easily cushioned his fall as he slipped to the floor. He breathed hard as he delved his hands into Ghost’s fur. 

“Nephew, had you a heat prior to leaving Westeros?” Daenerys asked cautiously. 

Jon shook his head, not being able to find his voice. 

“You would not have known if an Alpha imprinted to your Omega then if you had not yet presented,” Daenerys said thoughtfully. 

Jon looked at her quizzingly. 

“Many people say that your omega knows long before yourself. Think back, Jon, and see if your omega can help you realize who it is pining for. This will only get worse if we do not discover who we need to bring to you,” Daenerys instructed. 

Jon struggled. He thought back to his days and Westeros before he fled to Essos. He started with the night’s watch. As he thought through the alphas that he had met there none of them made the omega side of his psyche have any reaction. He was hesitant but he thought further back and thought of the alpha’s from before. 

Uncle was obviously not his alpha, nor was Jory Cassell, and he hesitantly thought of Theon and he felt his body tighten with apprehension at the thought. He would admit he was beyond grateful the Theon could easily stay Robb’s friend. 

Robb…

Suddenly he felt a fever come over him and he gasped and looked to Daenerys. 

“Robb,” he whimpered. 

His cousin’s image flashed before his eyes and he cried out with bereavement. His alpha was all the way across the narrow sea and waging war on the south. He had wanted to join him upon Master Aemon telling him who he was truly prior to taking his vows. Instead, he had felt the need to find his family and sought out his Aunt in Essos. 

“Your cousin?” Daenerys said eagerly. Jon just nodded and clenched his eyes shut from the suddenly too bright room. 

“We cannot get him here for this heat, but your next one won’t be for another three moons. We will just speed up the process of returning,” Daenerys said matter of factly. Jon looked up with bleary eyes. His aunt seemed to have three heads as the room tilted to and fro. 

“Aunt?” he managed. 

Daenerys made a small humming noise, “Aegon, I am sending for a healer that can give you something to at least abate the heat systems and perhaps another omega or two to help you to your quarters. Unless you planned to nest here, in the…,” she trailed off as she looked around at the room he had secured himself in.

“A storage closet? Really, Aegon, your a prince. Please try and direct your omega into at least securing something a little more dignified,” Daenerys huffed. 

Then she stalled and turned back, “I was worried, Aeg. I did not want to have to hurt your family to regain our throne. If I allowed the North independence, then next Dorne or one of my other kingdom’s would want the same. A true marriage of Stark and Targaryen and the bloodline combining to rule the North, then that would be understandable. You will mate with Robb Stark and marry him and provide him and I with an heir. Preferably a spare on both sides as well.” 

Jon found himself snarling again at the idea of giving one his children to his aunt as anything. This time though his aunt did not react to his emotions. 

“It can be discussed later, Aegon, let me send help. I have many preparations to now prepare for our invasion to begin.”

Then she was gone. 

\--------------------------

They landed on Dragonstone some odd two months later. The majority of the Queen’s army having been sent ahead. 

Jon stepped out of the boat and reached a hand back to assist Daenerys down onto the shallows. Rhaegal, Drogon, and Viserion swooped above them and flew immediately over the beach and into the gigantic structure that Jon knew was his ancestral home. 

“This is technically your seat of power, as the Prince of Dragonstone, until you provide me with two heirs. One will be the heir to the throne of my kingdoms and the other will be a Prince or Princess of Dragonstone,” Daenerys said as they began walking towards the gates. 

Jon cut his eyes to his aunt, “Could we please quit referring to me as a broodmare, Aunt, for both the  _ North  _ and the  _ South.  _ When I said I did not want a crown or a throne it did not mean I wanted to be the royal bitch either.”

Daenerys stilled and Jon knew he had probably pushed her a mite too far. His aunt’s temper was quite legendary. 

“Perhaps, I was callous,” Daenerys actually deterred and Jon shot her an astonished look. 

“I said perhaps, Aegon,” Daenerys finished as she still a few feet before the giant dragon gates. Jon started to respond when he noticed the look on her face as she stared up. 

“My brother used to talk about how they came and rushed us from our home. Taking us across the sea and hiding us in Essos. He would talk about Dragonstone as if it was utopia. It was my first and last home, beyond the red door,” she murmured and Jon could not help but reach down and squeeze her hand. 

She looked over to him. 

“Welcome home, Aunt,” he solemnly said and was not at all surprised when she did not let go of his hand, even as they made their way up the long stairs to the castle proper. There were some small folk about and looked to be a few care keepers. 

He watched nervously as several men from the retinue went to speak with them and give instructions. 

“Peace, nephew. Many of these people probably served my family long before the Usurper put his brother here,” Daenerys said simple. The rest of the way they walked in silence. 

As they walked inside a banner caught the side of Jon’s eye. He found himself removing himself from Daenerys and walking to the stag banner hanging from the rafters of the narrow hall. A fierce sort of anger came over him and he ripped it down and watched as it fell to the dust ridden floor. 

Robert’s Rebellion was a lie based on lie after lie. Knowing the truth now of how the Usurper king had known the truth of Rhaegar and Lyanna and hidden it from his Uncle and Grandfather... The dog had murdered his siblings because of envy and self entitled privilege to a woman who did not want him. 

He turned and found Daenerys had done the same on the other side of the hall. Their eyes met and she gave a tight nod before they made their way into the main hall where the throne of dragonglass sat tall. 

When they finally made their way to council room behind the throne room, Daenerys walked to the window and then turned back around with a grim smile. 

“Shall we begin?” she asked her council, “Find me Robb Stark, find me...the King in the North.” 

\------------------------

  
  


Robb watched as the Maester moved swiftly away after leaving the raven’s message. 

“What is it, Robb?” his mother asked as she came to look at him. 

“It is from the dragon queen. She has taken back Dragonstone,” he says quietly and watches as his mother snarls irritatingly. 

“I suppose she wants you to come and bend the knee,” she snips in aggravation and Robb shakes his head. 

“No, nothing of the sort,” he says in amazement and hands the letter to Lady Catelyn. 

She looks down and reads as her eyes widen in perplexment.

  
  


_ To the King in the North, Robb of House Stark,  _

_ Many would think we are to be enemies with the north in open rebellion, but I entreat you to know I bear no ill will for the North and happily accept your sovereignty on the condition you make way to Dragonstone to meet with me and my council. _

_ Bring as many men as needed to feel safe._

_ And know I have a white wolf who is anxious to see the rest of his family. _

_ Make haste, King Robb, with caution.  _

_ Her Grace, Queen Daenerys of House Targaryon  _

“She has the bastard? Why would we make haste to see about the bastard?” Catelyn Stark asked incredulously. 

Robb immediately growled at her, his alpha rising to the forefront for whatever threat the instincts perceived, “He is mine. My brother AND she has him and refers to him as if he were her pet.” 

He turned and began to stalk out of the room, hollering orders to his squire and servants. 

“I want a retinue of 500 men and they need to be ready to go on the hour! We march for the shore and sail to Dragonstone.” 

\-----------

It took nearon three weeks for the Northmen to make way to Dragonstone. By the time they made way to the beach, a flustered Tyrion Lannister and a pretty omega named Missendei were there to great Robb and his two companions. 

“Your Grace,” Lord Tyrion said. 

“Lord Hand,” Robb spoke back evenly. 

“Shall we?” the dwarf waved a hand upwards. Robb nodded and they followed the two into Dragonstone. 

“Her Grace will meet with you, but we’ve ran into a slight issue with your cousin,” Tyrion said slowly as they made way deeper into the castle. 

Robb tilted his head in question, “My cousin?” he asked bluntly. 

“Oh, that’s right, it’s not common knowledge yet. Jon Snow was not your father’s bastard, but your Aunt’s trueborn son with Rhaegar Targaryen.” 

Robb froze, every bit of his body suddenly felt taut with tension. 

“That would me he is…”, he began before stopping and going another route, “Does she plan to marry him, then? Is that why she said she would not make war to the North? Did she assume we would just bend the knee….,” Robb snarled. 

“Where is Jon?” he demanded right after. 

“Peace, King Robb, Prince Aegon is fine and waiting for you in his chamber...but you should know her Grace does not plan to marry him…” Missendei broke in before he could continue his tirade. She sounded stressed and Robb realized the alpha pheromones he was projected were strong with his frustration. Several of the armed guards looked to be getting roused and were eyeing them suspiciously. 

“I am sorry, Lady Missandei,” he murmured after working to get himself under control, “Please, take me to Jon.”

Robb followed her to what appeared to be chambers and gestured to double doors. He looked at her briefly before ordering his own two men to wait for him outside. He entered, breathed, and immediately turned and slammed the door shut behind him. 

The smell of an omega just entering early heat was cloying to his nose and not only that, it was a smell the alpha inside of him recognized completely. 

“Jon,” he demanded looking for the other man. 

He found him laid out over an extremely luxurious looking bed. He was surrounded by coverlets and furs, although the air was practically hotter than fire in these parts. Ghost was laid out by the bed and when he saw Robb he belted up to bump into the other man. The movement must have awoken Jon, because Robb watched as Jon stretched and suddenly went still as he scented the air. 

“Hello, Jon,” he said huskily as Jon turned to stare at him wide eyed. 

“You’re here,” he said in astonishment and met Robb’s eyes. Ghost seemed to know that it was now finally okay to leave his master’s side and he made his way to the door where Robb heard him scratching before it opened and was swung shut again with a quick bang. 

“You made fast time from Riverrun,” Jon said as he struggled to sit up among the furs. 

Robb made a sound in confirmation as he kept his eyes on Jon’s face and brought his hands to his breeches where he immediately started to untuck his shirt and strip his clothes off, layer by layer. 

Jon’s breath hitched. 

“Did you know?” Robb asked quietly as finally he was able to push himself free of his breeches, joining his shirt on the ground with his boots. 

“Know?” Jon whimpered as Robb began to climb up the bed and over Jon. 

“Know you were mine, sweet cousin, before we all left home,” he murmured as he leaned down and knuzzled into Jon’s neck, tongue coming out to swipe the pure flavor that was his mate. 

“No,” Jon whimpered, canting his hips up so that their groins pressed together. Robb growled and reached down to grasp at Jon’s hips, pressing him down, as Robb thrust hard against him. 

“When?” Robb demand. 

“In Essos, several moons ago, I had my first heat,” Jon whispered as Robb leaned down and nipped at his throat, pressing his teeth against the gland he would bite into to complete a mating bond. 

Jon trembled at the motion, “Please,” he whined. 

“Not till I’m buried and tied with you,” Robb responded. Jon was gloriously naked against him and Robb could smell the slick from his cousin. 

“Are you wet for me, Jon?” he whispered harshly against Jon’s ear. 

“Yes,” Jon responded with a whimper. 

“I want you in a breeding position, sweet bitch,” Robb ordered as he made himself lean back. Jon gasped hotly at the demand and the name. He scrambled over onto all fours. 

Robb reached down and pressed him directly against the bed, with his ass in the air and stomach and chest pressed down. 

“Going to tie you so good, Jon, fuck you full of my pups,” Robb growled out and rubbed his cock against Jon’s glistening entrance. 

“Are you going to be a good bitch for me, Jon?” Robb demanded as he pressed forward, the head of his cock popping through the tight but wet hole. 

Jon moaned loudly and tried pushing back, but Robb held him firmly by his hips. 

“You take me as I want to give you,” Robb ordered and slowly fed Jon inch by inch, watching as Jon’s hole widened with each press. Finally, when Robb was fully seated in, he began to thrust in and out of the hole. He felt his entire body shudder as he fucked in and out of Jon over and over again, his knot starting to thicken and bulge as Jon whined louder and louder at the fucking. 

It did not take long before he shoved in and found himself locked. Jon immediately clamped down on his knot and Robb ground down hard. Jon cried out and shuddered all around him, shoving Robb right over the edge and filling Jon up. He leaned down and yanked Jon up at the same time, teeth clamping down and biting into skin. He felt the skin bust and blood filled his mouth. He swallowed thickly, a feral feeling flashing over him, making him want to grind down and pin Jon to the bed. 

Hide his mate away and never let anyone near him, feel him with pups over and over again, always full of him. 

He pushed the red back from his mind and collapsed down, rolling them at the last minute. Jon kept tight against his chest, knot still tied in. 

He could not help but reach down and cup Jon’s stomach. 

“You are going to give me my heir aren’t you,” he murmured. 

“Yes, alpha,” Jon sounded beautifully wrecked and submissive all at once. 

“Danearys cannot bear children. She wants us to give her an heir to the iron throne as well,” Jon whispered and Robb could feel his entire body stiff with apprehension. 

“Shush, sweetling, she will not take our pups from us. I’m sure we can figure something out,” Robb shushed Jon soothingly, rubbing his hands over Jon. 

“You promise?” Jon asked just as quiet as before.

“Always and forever,” Robb answered. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
